


The Middle of July

by Foxswift



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, other characters to be added as the story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxswift/pseuds/Foxswift
Summary: Summer vacation was finally here for Yang Xiao Long, and what starts off as a typical summer for her quickly turns into something she hadn't be expecting.





	The Middle of July

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first fanfic in a... really long time. Two years perhaps? Anyway, I've been on a bumblebee bender (bumblebender?) recently and reading many stories with our lovely bees inspired me to write my own. I'm not sure exactly how long this will be, I know the first chapter seems quite short and it is! But since I haven't written much in a long time, I thought that using the first chapter as more of a warmup made sense. Gotta learn to crawl before you can run, right? 
> 
> Expect chapters to get longer but for now, enjoy this little tidbit!
> 
> ~Fox

Light filtered into the warm living room of the Xiao Long household, tempered only by the slight breeze drifting in from the open window. Sprawled out on the couch was Yang Xiao Long, having fallen asleep watching yet another cheesy action movie the night prior. It was a tradition she shared with her younger half sister, Ruby Rose, that on the first night of summer vacation, they’d stay up all night watching as many Spruce Willis movies as possible. 

As Yang’s lilac eyes fluttered open, she quickly noticed the lack of Ruby’s presence, probably already out and about for the day. Stretching to loosen up the muscles that had gotten quite stiff from sleeping on a stuffy couch, she made her way over to the kitchen to make some coffee and possibly something to eat. 

Prepping the coffee maker, Yang contemplated her options for the day. She could go and find out what Ruby was up to; on their small island of Patch, it wouldn’t be too difficult to locate the bubbly girl. She could take an airship to Vale, a city located on the main continent east of Patch. Vale was always fun to walk around and explore, though she’d rather be doing it with someone else. 

Or, as it was summer vacation, she could always just lay on the couch and watch TV all day. After 8 months of waking up early almost every day of the week to sit in a stuffy classroom all day, that did sound quite nice…

Content with her choice (or lack thereof) in activities for the day, Yang poured herself a mug of coffee and made her way back to the couch, opting to grab something to eat a bit later. Picking up the remote from the coffee table, she began flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. 

After about 5 minutes of channel surfing, finding anything interesting on daytime television proved to be an impossible task. Sighing, Yang decided that some physical activity may be the best idea. If anything, being glued to the couch wasn’t too different from being glued to a desk, so being out and about seemed like the best way to take advantage of her newfound (though somewhat temporary) freedom.

Finishing her coffee, Yang quickly took a shower and changed into some of her more casual clothes: a bright orange tank top, a pair of dark grey cargo pants that had a bumblebee patch just above her right knee, an open cream colored jacket with her family crest, a yellow flame emblem, on her left shoulder, and a pair of white Plimsoll sneakers.

Checking herself over in the mirror, Yang was pretty happy with how she looked. More than happy in fact, she looked pretty damn good if she said so herself. Tying her bright yellow mane into a ponytail for easier management (well, as easy as she can get it with how wild her hair was), she finally stepped out into the day, locking the door behind her.


End file.
